


Avalon

by CrystalNavy



Series: Life and Love in Arda Marred [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Celegorm and Curufin plan a kidnapping. Their brothers have to deal with the aftermath of said kidnapping. Not that they mind or anything.
Relationships: Sons of Feanor & Maeglin
Series: Life and Love in Arda Marred [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744300
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Avalon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celegorm is on the hunt. Only this time, the prey isn't an animal.

Curufin found his brother in the stables. Celegorm was saddling his horse and placing the final bag atop its back.

"I'd like to know what you're planning, brother?" Curufin smiled wryly

"Oh, nothing." Celegorm grinned "Just a short trip to Gondolin."

"What brought this on, brother?" Curufin furrowed his brow 

"I just want to see the city." Celegorm shrugged "See what's the big deal about it."

"Are you sure it's just that?" Curufin prodded "You aren't planning a kidnapping, are you?"

"What if I am?" Celegorm was instantly on the defensive 

"Then I would feel compelled to join you." Curufin nodded "You need someone to plan for every eventuality."

"What would I do without you, brother?"

"Fall into some ditch, probably." Curufin ribbed him good-naturedly "Now let's go."

-x-

It was Celegorm's hunting instincts that enabled the brothers to find the city.

Gondolin was more majestic than either of them thought possible.

"It is breathtaking." Celegorm whispered in awe 

"Don't let it distract you from the task at hand." Curufin cautioned "Now, how to find a way in and out? I doubt the King would let us in, especially if he knew what we really intend to do."

"Right." Celegorm's eyes became more alert

Eventually, after searching for a while, they found a secret entry point. Quietly they crept in, careful not to awake anyone. The air was cold. Not that they minded, of course, and it provided a much-needed freshness, which kept them awake. 

They soon realized they had company. It was a young elf, with dark hair. And his eyes....

Celegorm knew.

He stepped out of the shadows, ignoring Curufin's attempts to pull him back.

"Hello." he said "I am Celegorm, but you may call me Uncle."

The youth's eyes - her eyes - met his.

"Why are you here?" the youth asked bluntly

"I am here...." Celegorm smiled "I am here to kidnap you."

It was at this point that Curufin revealed himself, looking weary.

"And this is Curufin, my cleverer but less charming brother." Celegorm introduced "He was our father's favorite. What is your name?"

"Maeglin." the youth said "Father gave it to me."

"I loved your mother." Celegorm said bluntly "No doubt she wished the best for her son, and I will make it become a reality."

"I am happy here." Maeglin said defensively

A bit too defensively.

"Are you sure about that?" Celegorm frowned "Do they not treat you like an outcast here?"

"Well, yeah, they do..." Maeglin shuffled his feet "But Turgon and Idril are kind to me, and I think I might be falling in love with her."

"You're coming with us." Celegorm said firmly "And word of advice: don't fall for that trap. Just because someone is kind to you doesn't mean you have to be in love with them. It would only lead to misery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post: https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/615267914639130624/maeglin-deserved-better-in-general-but-also-he


End file.
